Secret charnel pour amour caché
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Izuku et Katsuki entretiennent une relation étrange depuis la troisième. Une relation qui perdure au lycée et qui fait réfléchir Deku sur les intentions de son ami d'enfance à son égard. Yaoi. DekuKatsu.


_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou voici la mini-pause défi autre fandom que j'écris avant d'entamer la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. Cette fois-ci, c'est le fandom de My Hero Academia qui est touché (déjà que le second générique de fin de la seconde saison me donne des idées de fics...Aaaah Todoroki en prince et Katsuki en barbare...Hum Hum, désolée) avec du DekuKatsu rating M. C'est un doujin du cercle Giftkuchen qui m'a inspirée et c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom. D'ailleurs, préparez-vous à du lemon et à un langage très fleuri de la part de Katchan (vous êtes prévenus). Merci Winnieli et NatsumeC pour vos reviews sur la requête BokuKage/KuroHina et non, je n'ai pas envisagé de suite (peut-être plus tard, on verra). Bonne lecture et...Plus Ultra! :)**

Leur relation étrange avait commencé au collège, lorsque Katchan et lui étaient en troisième plus prècisement. Tout d'abord, il y eut ce cours de sport où tous les élèves de sa classe s'amusaient tranquillement avec leurs alters, le laissant ainsi à l'écart. Katchan ne l'avait pas malmené d'ailleurs, il avait trouvé ça bizarre jusqu'au moment où les comparses de ce dernier avaient tout bonnement décidé de planquer ses vêtements pendant qu'il se lavait dans un des cabinets de douche tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait qu'une serviette comme simple habit en sortant.

L'un des camarades de Katchan l'avait ensuite forcé à sortir en retirant brutalement sa serviette de la taille afin de savoir s'il en avait une grande pour se gausser ensuite avec son ami alors qu'il tentait vainement de cacher ses parties intimes, le visage rougi par la honte et les yeux embués de larmes, le corps tremblant à l'idée de ce qu'ils lui réservaient ensuite jusqu'à ce que Katchan arriva en claquant la porte.

Le blond l'avait toisé de haut en bas sans rien dire. En temps normal, il l'aurait rabaissé comme il avait l'habitude de faire puis il aurait utilisé son alter si jamais il se serait rebellé mais là, non. Ses yeux écarlates semblaient fixés d'une manière un peu trop insistante ce qu'il avait entre ses jambes avant de hurler aux deux autres de le laisser tranquille et de lui passer ses habits car il ne souhaitait pas avoir ce genre d'incidents écrit sur son dossier.

Katchan avait beau se comporter comme un délinquent, il faisait toujours en sorte de rester dans les bonnes grâces afin de rentrer à Yûei. Tout comme lui, même s'il s'accrochait à cet espoir qui relevait de l'impossible. Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, Katchan l'avait épargné...Pour le prendre à part le lendemain après-midi après les cours dans la salle de classe, profitant qu'il fut seul pour la corvée de nettoyage et remplaçant par la même occasion l'élève qui ètait censé le remplacer.

Izuku ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, c'est-à-dire debout, le dos plaqué contre le mur, ses yeux verts croisant un regard vermillon qui avait une lueur étrange qui lui fit encore plus peur qu'à l'accoutumée avant de voir Katchan s'agenouiller devant lui. Il tremblait encore plus..."Arrête de faire ta chochotte, putain de nerd.

\- M-mais Katch..." Izuku s'arrêta de parler en sentant une main se poser entre ses jambes pour mieux caresser cet endroit. Il commençait à ressentir une chaleur qui lui était jusque-là inconnue. Cela l'effrayait autant que cela le déroutait. "Katchan...

\- Ferme ta gueule, grogna Katsuki en souriant ensuite lorsqu'il sentit une bosse gonfler sous ses doigts, tu bandes, on dirait, Deku. Au moins, tu es bon à quelque chose, sussura-t-il en se léchant tes lèvres.

Izuku tréssaillit en sentant la braguette s'ouvrir avant de perdre momentanément sa voix en ressentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide autour de son membre qui allait et venait doucement, profondèment. Il plaqua ses deux mains sur ses lèvres pour ne pas crier et baisser les yeux pour voir Katchan en train de le...C'était bon, trop bon. Il voulut toucher les cheveux du blond pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser mais il était trop tard.

Izuku se déversa dans la bouche de Katsuki très rapidement, ce que lui fit comprendre ce dernier après s'être essuyé la bouche. "Eh bien, tu as vite giclé. Un vrai puceau." Midoriya ne pouvait pas lui donner tort là-dessus mais c'était sa première fois et peut-être sa dernière.

Pourtant, Katchan continua de le faire tous les soirs après les cours. Izuku avait remarqué que lui aussi ressentait énormément de plaisir durant ces moments mais il ne s'occupait jamais de lui-même ou du moins quand il était avec lui. Depuis, il se demandait pourquoi son ami d'enfance agissait de cette manière tout en continuant à lui faire subir des brimades.

Au début, Izuku s'était dit que c'était du au stress des examens, qu'il avait peut-être besoin de s'en soulager et qu'il avait trouvé en lui la personne parfaite sur qui se défouler de même qu'il ne le ferait certainement plus ensuite dès qu'ils seraient tous les deux au lycée. Sauf que le jeune Midoriya ne s'attendait pas à hériter des pouvoirs de son idole, All Might, ni d'être dans la même classe que Katchan. Ni que leur étrange rituel allait continuer d'une autre manière.

Izuku discutait alors avec Iida-kun et Uraraka-chan dans la salle de classe tandis que Katsuki se leva brutalement de sa chaise sous le regard intrigué de Kirishima-kun qui se demandait ce qu'il avait encore. Bien entendu, tout le monde dans la classe se disait que Bakugou faisait encore son interessant sauf Midoriya et Todoroki, l'un comprenant vite ce que le blond voulait en croisant le bref regard qui lui intimait implicitement de venir avec lui, l'autre étant indifférent bien qu'inquiet au sujet de Midoriya car connaissant le tempérament explosif de Bakugou, c'était le cas de le dire, tout était possible.

Izuku le suivit donc jusqu'aux toilettes où Katsuki les enferma tous les deux dans un des cabinets pour ensuite le forcer à s'asseoir sur la cuvette fermée. "Katchan tu...

-...Ta gueule, Deku, lui ordonna Katsuki en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux, et tu as intéret à te laisser faire."

Izuku n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une paire de lèvres happa les siennes en un baiser violent, imposant même s'il y percevait une douceur mal maitrisèe. C'était son premier baiser, peut-être aussi le premier de Katchan à en juger la légère maladresse dont il faisait preuve. Le blond rompit le baiser et contempla un moment le visage rougi de Deku avant de se lever pour sortir un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon puis de le retirer ainsi que son caleçon sous l'oeil confus de Midoriya, qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.

Katchan avait ouvert sa braguette et baissé rapidement son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements pour le plaquer contre les toilettes. "Qu'est-ce qu'il...?" Son membre, qui durçit sous les doigts habiles qui le caressaient, fut ensuite recouvert du plastique caoutchouteux puis..."Ooooh, putain! Tu en as vraiment une grosse, Deku." Katchan s'était...Il était en train de..."Tu n'es plus puceau grâce à moi, s'enorgueillit fièvreusement le blond.

Izuku ne put répondre, il était dans un état second, entre douce fièvre et sensuelle béatitude au fur et à mesure que Katchan se dèhanchait autour de lui, tellement chaud et étroit. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, plongeait les yeux dans ceux de Katchan qui le toisaient de façon narquoise tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un sourire victorieux.

Deku le regarda avec soumission, totalement submergé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, quelques gouttes de sang perlant des lèvres qu'il mordait en s'efforçant de ne pas crier son nom.

Il voulait l'entendre hurler, comme ça tout le monde saurait que ce Deku que la classe trouvait si courageux était complètement à sa merci à lui, Katsuki Bakugou. Deku était censé l'admirer, adorer sa force non le surpasser pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait y arriver sans lui car ce putain de nerd était à lui.

Katsuki voulait que Deku garde ce même regard émerveillé qu'il avait quand il le regardait utiliser son alter quand ils étaient petits. "Tu es fort, Katchan."

Il voulait que Deku le voie toujours de cette manière, fort et invincible et détestait par- dessus tout qu'il le prenne en pitié. Cela lui donnait l'impression que le piédestal sur lequel ce dernier l'avait placé s'effritait.

Pourtant, en le baisant de cette manière, en le voyant en train de prendre son pied, Katsuki se dit que de cette façon, Deku ne s'éloignerait pas de lui. Le blond se resserra encore plus en sentant son amant palpiter en lui. Il se toucha d'une poigne ferme mais avec rapidité, voulant jouir sur Deku tandis qu'il sentit une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de lui.

Izuku fut horrifié en voyant son uniforme taché tandis que Katchan s'était retiré de lui en enlevant ensuite le préservatif usé qu'il jeta à la poubelle. Il ignora le cri horrifié de son camarade de classe et remit ses affaires avant de partir sans mot dire en claquant la porte. Midoriya ne put que retirer sa veste en se disant qu'il prétexterait l'avoir mouillé sans le faire exprès en se lavant les mains dès qu'il aurait mis un peu d'eau dessus avec du savon.

Izuku s'inquiétait cependant pour Katchan et espérait qu'il n'eut pas mal. Certes, cela avait été bon et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais pourquoi Katchan voulait-il le faire avec lui? Etait-ce encore pour soulager son stress ou bien il y avait autre chose? Il décida alors de lui demander...sauf qu'il n'osa pas lorsqu'il vit la mine renfrognée du blond lorsqu'il le vit assis en train de regarder la fenêtre en grommelant.

Katchan.

Izuku savait pourquoi il le laissait faire de telles choses. Katchan avait étè l'objet de son admiration quand il était petit, de même qu'un sentiment à l'époque tout innocent avait fleuri dans son coeur. Même s'il le martyrisait, Deku avait souvent l'impression de voir le Katchan d'autrefois par moments, pas celui aveuglé par la fierté et surtout par l'ambition. Ou bien était-ce son amour à son égard qui le rendait aveugle, il n'en savait rien.

Les jours suivants, Katchan continuait à le prendre à part et de l'emmerner aux toilettes faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour retourner dans la salle de classe comme si rien ne s'était passé. Izuku surveillait de temps à autre la démarche de Katchan, voir s'il ne boitait pas à force de se faire prendre mais tout allait bien de son coté à son grand soulagement.

Cependant, il en eut marre de ce manège et souhaitait comprendre pourquoi le blond agissait ainsi parce qu'il voulait continuer cette relation qui s'était instaurée entre eux mais pas de cette manière. Il y eut néanmoins un déclic.

Une chose qu'Izuku ignora fut que Katchan avait tendance à l'observer à la dérobée lorsqu'il était en classe, histoire de guetter ses réactions, ses expressions gênées lorsqu'on le complimentait, ses marmonnements incompréhensibles lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion sauf que là, il eut un authentique sourire lorsque Todoroki lui avait parlé de quelque chose et ça, cela ne lui plut pas.

Ieuku sursauta lorsque Katchan se mit devant son bureau pour lui intimer en le fusillant du regard : "J'ai à te parler, putain de nerd.

\- Laisse Midoriya tranquille, Bakugou, lui ordonna froidement Todoroki.

\- Todoroki a raison, renchérit gentiment Kirishima, tu emmènes souvent Midoriya aux toilettes, ces derniers temps et on commençait à s'inquiéter.

\- Vu votre passé à tous les deux, ajouta Tsuyu, tu dois être encore en train de le bizuter."

Katsuki donna un coup de poing sur la table avant de regagner sa place en grognant, les deux mains dans les poches. Izuku dut alors rassurer Iida-kun, Uraraka-chan ainsi que leurs autres camarades qui s'inquiétaient néanmoins, il était plus préoccupé par Katchan en sachant que celui-ci ne supportait pas que l'on discute ses ordres. _J'irai le voir chez lui après les cours_ , décida-t-il avec détermination, _il faut en finir avec cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes._

Le blond rentra chez lui en ignorant sa mère qui le gronda encore une fois quoique c'était habituel avec elle. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre en claquant la porte puis s'affala sur le lit. Deku lui manquait, il avait très envie de lui et même s'il avait très envie de foutre un pain à Todoroki, Katsuki voulait surtout que..."Eh! Katsuki, cria sa mère en cognant la porte, il y a le petit Midoriya qui est là. Je pars faire des courses donc faites pas de conneries.

\- Ouais, m'man, déclara d'un ton blasé. Il n'avait pas la force de gueuler à qui mieux mieux avec elle.

Deku ouvrit timidement la porte pour la fermer tout aussi discrètement. Cette attitude timorée énerva d'emblée Katsuki : "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Deku?, grogna-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit, tu vas me dire que t'en as marre de me baiser et que tu ne veux plus me trouer le cul? Ben, c'est non, putain de nerd. Tu continueras jusqu'à ce que tu ne peuves plus gicler.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Katchan?, demanda avec inquiétude Izuku en le regardant droit dans les yeux, est-ce pour évacuer le stress? Tu vas avoir mal à force de le faire."

 _Quel con, ce nerd. Il continue de s'inquiéter pour moi malgré tout ce que je lui fais._

"Ce n'est pas le fait de me la prendre bien profond qui va m'empêcher de marcher, maugréa Katsuki en ayant un reniflement de mépris, le soir, je me doigte rien qu'en pensant à toi, Deku, il le prit violemment par le bras pour le faire basculer sur le lit et se mettre au-dessus de lui, je veux que tu restes à ta place à m'admirer, à dire que je suis fort, à être...Normal parce que comme ça, je sais que tu resteras avec moi, il serra les dents, mais maintenant que je sais que tu as un putain d'alter, que tu veux essayer de me dépasser et me..., il fuit son regard, merde! Tu fais chier, Deku. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu veuilles devenir un super héros, hein?"

Une main lui caressa tendrement la joue : "Parce que je veux devenir comme All Might et aussi parce que je t'aime, Katchan, sa main trembla, j'admire toujours ta force et ton assurance, tu sais? Ça n'a pas changé depuis qu'on est petits." Il avait compris les mots de Katchan, ses insécurités et ses sentiments aussi bien qu'il les eut exprimés à sa manière.

Katsuki fut surpris par ce que venait de dire Deku et par le regard vert à la fois confiant en tendre qu'il rencontra. Il y répondit par un baiser, suivi d'un deuxième. Puis Deku et lui se déshabillèrent rapidement, contemplant ainsi leurs corps dénudés. Katsuki trouvait celui de Deku parfaitement musclé comparé au physique de gringalet qu'il avait eu en troisième, signe qu'il s'était entrainé avec acharnement avant d'aller à Yûei.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion qu'Izuku l'avait retourné sur le dos afin d'explorer de ses lèvres le corps qu'il avait convoité, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau avant de malaxer de ses mains chaque muscle qu'il rencontra. Katsuki poussa un petit cri rauque lorsqu'il lécha un téton avec application pour mieux sucer la pointe de chair durcie ensuite. "C'est bon, Katchan?, demanda-t-il avant de passer à l'autre.

\- A ton avis, Deku?, maugréa le blond, je ne pousserai pas des cris de fillette sinon.

\- Tu ne cries pas comme ça, le rassura Izuku en donnant un autre petit coup de langue, j'aime ta voix."

Katsuki marmonna un "Ta gueule" bien sentie en détournant le regard, ce qui le fit sourire. Katchan pouvait être très mignon. Cependant, le blond eut d'autres idées. "J'ai envie de toi, Deku, lui dit-il en lui passant un tube de lubrifiant, vas-y."

Izuku ne lui demanda pas comment il l'avait pu se le procurer et enduisit les doigts de gelée transparente pour ensuite préparer Katchan qui avait déjà écarté ses jambes. Il guetta ses réactions en vèrifiant que cela ne fut pas trop inconfortable pour lui mais Katchan semblait très à l'aise avec ça, détendu même jusqu'à ce qu'il touche un endroit qui le fit se contracter en gémissant. "C'est bon, Deku. Tu peux les enlever."

Deku fit ce qu'il dit et se lubrifia le membre afin de se positionner ensuite. Katsuki eut une très grand sourire en sentant Deku en lui. "Putain, cela m'avait manqué de me faire enculer par toi. Ta queue est si dure et si chaude. J'ai envie de jouir rien qu'en la sentant en moi."

Izuku rougit face au choix très euh approprié des mots de Katchan. Il devrait pourtant y être habitué mais là..."Qu'attends-tu pour me baiser, Deku?, gueula ensuite le blond avec impatience.

\- D-désolé, Katchan, bafouilla Izuku en commençant à bouger ses hanches doucement, c'est bon comme ça?

\- On dirait un puceau, là, marmonna le blond avec frustration, vas-y plus fort."

Izuku donna des coups de rein plus profonds qui provoquèrent chez Katsuki un sourire de satisfaction. "Encore, Deku, gémit-il, plus vite." Deku se noya ensuite dans un océan de plaisir, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Katsuki, assenant des coups de butoir de plus en plus précis en écoutant les gémissements, les cris rauques de son amants et les suppliques bien qu'elles furent sous forme de jurons bien orduriers qui le firent rougir à maintes reprises.

Katsuki se contracta de plus en plus autour de son Deku, prenant davantage son pied. Il n'allait pas tarder à jouir, il le savait. "Branle-moi, Deku, haleta-t-il en guidant la main de celui-ci sur son membre durci.

Izuku le caressa en gémissant lorsqu'il sentit Katchan se comprimer agréablement autour de son membre. Il n'en put plus. "Je vais venir, Katchan, le prévint-il d'un ton désolé. Il aurait souhaité que Katchan vienne avant lui.

\- Tu peux y aller...Deku, murmura Katsuki, moi...aussi, je..." Il succomba à la jouissance lorsqu'il sentit Izuku se libérer en lui. Celui-ci se retira de lui ensuite pour s'allonger à coté de lui avant de paniquer en regardant la trainée blanchâtre sur les cuisses du blond. "Aaah, désolé, j'ai..." Katsuki le coupa d'un baiser. "Je m'en occuperai lorsqu'on prendra notre bain.

\- Euh non, refusa Izuku, je vais t'aider Katchan.

\- Comme tu veux, fit Katsuki d'une voix ensommeillée, mais avant, je vais pioncer un peu. C'était cool mais cela m'a crevé."

Izuku le prit alors dans ses bras en les recouvrant du dessus de lit qui gisait au sol. "Je t'aime, Katchan, chuchota-t-il en baillant légèrement.

La ferme étreinte qu'il reçut en guise de réponse le fit tendrement sourire.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lui jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, cette fois-ci. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
